The PreTwilight Wars
by mzbooky17
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to mix together all the amazing characters in Twilight into a crazier, wackier world?...ONLY THEY'RE ALL JUST PRACTICALLY OUT OF PRE-SCHOOL! Well I did wonder...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF TWILIGHT (dang). Oh well.

**The Pre-Twilight Wars**

Chapter one

"Bella, what the heck are you doing?" Jacob yelled at Isabella Swan.

Bella just came to visit Forks, Washington last week for Labor Day week end. She was staying with her dad, Charlie, who was the local sheriff.

"Take something I like to call a 'chill pill' Jake. And stop freaking out so much, it's just a flower necklace." Bella sat on the ground in the grass, picking long-stemmed white flowers and three-leafed clovers and tying and twisting them to form a necklace. They were in the Bella's backyard.

She'd been staying with her dad for a week now. She and Jake have known each other ever since they were eight, but never really had more than a couple weeks to hang out before she went back home.

"What's with girls and stupid stuff?" Jake said under his breath turning around to leave.

Bella heard anyway, "_You're _stupid."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Jake stopped short. His voice had a deadly quietness to it.

A long time ago Bella would have taken it back, but not now. "You heard me, _Dog_."

Jake swung around and glared at her. _NO SHE DIDN'T GO THERE!_

"You're just jealous." He stated, simply.

"Of what, having four legs, and being able to pee on trees?!" Bella shouted back.

Jake smirked. "Yep."

Bella glared and her eyes shot fire. She took a deep breath and stood up calmly and…

Burst out laughing!

So did Jake.

"But, seriously," Jake continued, still laughing. "You're stupid."

Bella threw him out after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Bella, come on! Let me back in! I didn't mean it, promise." Jake stood outside the Swans' front door. He could believe Bella threw him out! The girl couldn't take a joke, couldn't she? Same old Bells. He banged some more—and heard Charlie yelling to keep it down while he watched the game.

Oh, well. Jacob knew he couldn't depend on Charlie to help—since the same thing happened between him and Bella every time she visited.

So he did what he usually did, which was go sneak through her window.

Turns out she knew him just as well, since she was waiting for him at the said window. "Not today, Loser!" Then she slammed the window down, locking it.

"Dang." But he didn't say dang.

"NOW I GOTS TO GET YOU BACK BELLA. And you won't think me so nice for breaking your window either." Jake yelled up.

He knew she wouldn't let that pass. Cause the window opened and Bella's tiny head popped out. "Oh yeah? Well then get ready for Charlie to kick your doggy tail all the way to the pound!!!"

"Seriously, do you think your old man is gonna stop me kid?" Jake grinned wickedly, with just the right touch of evil.

"Yes." Bella said. But her voice hitched up a half a notch, letting Jake know that she knew he would do it.

Jake laughed, enjoying her fear. "Just give up now and when I get up there I won't hurt you." _Much_, he thought.

"No!" Bella said, and after locking the window again, walked off laughing like she had a secret weapon.

Jake wondered what it was… or if she even had one.

In her room, two stories up from where Jake was, Bella went to the phone instead of her father. Only one person could stop Jake now.

She just recently obtained a _new_ friend, and she had his number on speed-dial:

Edward.

**********

**OKAY TWILIGHTERS (and twi-haters who just couldn't resist...) THIS IS MY FIRST FIC (yes it's true...i'm an amateur! T.T...) But anywho ^.^ that'll soon change.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT! _aND pLEASE rEVIEW iF yOU cAN fIND iT iN yOUR hEART!_ I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT DOING OTHER STORYS. BUT THOSE'LL PROBABLY BE T-RATED (and a whole lot more drama, of course!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jake was just about to jump into the tree that was sort of laid against Bella's house, when he heard something.

And then the smell hit him.

"_EWWW!_ Good God! Just take me now." He said while holding his nose and breathing through his mouth. "What is that?" He looked around frantically.

Then he saw him.

Edward Cullen stood at least 12 yards away, facing Jacob. He was the Cullen's kid that everyone talked about. Jake heard his father speak of him once, but didn't pay that much attention. Edward was pale and lanky.

_And kind of a dork_, Jake thought with a snicker.

Edward walked pass Jake without giving him a glance, and headed over to the side of the house.

On passing, Jake realized where the smell was coming from. "Whoa, man you stink! Have you ever heard of D to-the ODERANT? I'm just saying."

But Edward ignored him and kept walking, but stopped when Bella's head popped out again.

She saw Eddy and waved. He waved back. She smiled. He smiled. He pointed to Jacob. She nodded. He nodded. She stuck her tongue out at Jake. "Eddy" turned around again to face a confused Jake.

"Let's do this, mutt."

That's when Jacob figured it out.

"Oh crap."


End file.
